


Feeding Time

by candlejill



Series: Feed My Frankenstein [11]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Rick, Blow Jobs, Bottom Carl Grimes, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), M/M, Negan in Ropes, Rimming, Sarcastic Negan, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Zombies, negan being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlejill/pseuds/candlejill
Summary: Negan convinces Rick to take him on a field trip.





	Feeding Time

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited update!

Ropes embedded tight into the flesh of Negan’s wrists, but he only felt elation. He was _outside_ , for once, finally catching a breath of air that hadn’t been marinating in a dark, dusty cell for months. Negan wasn’t enthusiastic to let go of the valuable information he was hoarding but he knew it was necessary to get Rick to trust him.

What he  _hadn’t_ planned on was the giant herd of walkers separating him from the group. Before when he was with the group Rick assembled he at least had Carl to entertain him. He'd tease him by throwing suggestive looks his way. Trying to convince him to untie him go so they could fuck around in the woods quick before getting back.

It nearly worked.

Except that he wound up alone in the woods with the wrong Grimes.

Rick.

The rest had been split off to who the hell knows where. And while Negan was informing Rick of his little hidden stash, he hadn’t volunteered any information other than what was necessary. None of the others knew where it was. They wouldn’t be able to meet up with them.

Negan was reluctant to confess his hiding spot until Carl was back with them, but Rick assured him that he wouldn’t be given another chance. So it was just him and Rick. Alone in the woods, but on a mission to free Negan of one of his few remaining secrets in hopes to gain some freedom.

“After all of this work we’ve gone through, you better not be lyin’, Negan.”

Smirking, he replied, “If you don’t believe me, and I _don’t_ follow through, you can give me a good punishment when we get back. I’m not usually into spankings but hell, I’m willing to give it a shot if that's what floats your boat. With those strong arms on you, I’m sure you have a good, firm hand. I _bet_ you can could pull the moans out of me in _no_ time. Hear what I _really_ sound like when I’m beggin’. You might even like it too. We could find out if that shit is hereditary.”

Rick glared at him, gripping his gun tight. “How much further is it?”

“You know, Rick, this would have been much easier and _much_ faster if you would have untied my goddamn wrists.”

“If you can make it through the horde without a problem then I don’t think an empty woods is reason enough to cut you loose.”

“We only made it out because we ran the fuck away,” Negan huffed.

“You were gonna take on a few hundred by yourself?”  
  
“You know how I like to be helpful,” he replied sarcastically. “God knows it’s been awhile since I’ve bashed any skulls. I could use the exercise.”

Ignoring him, Rick asked, “How much longer are we talking about here?”

“Now, Rick, don’t tell me you’re getting sick of my company already?” He asked, mocking in his sing song voice.

Rick continued to ignore him. 

Frowning, Negan conceded, “We’re close. It’s just up there.” Pointing with both hands, Negan indicated a small wooden cabin. It would have been missed entirely without Negan showing him.

Negan internally berated himself for getting split from Carl. He’d told Rick he’d only bring them to the location if Carl was along, and then they’d gotten split within the first hour. It was just bad fuckin’ luck that’d he’d been stuck with Rick.

As they approached the building, Negan said, “You gotta give me _some_ credit for this. Now, I know you’ve all been rejoicing over your _bountiful harvests,_ but some of the shit I have in there has to warm your _cockles_.” He smirked.  

“Yeah, we’ll see,” Rick walked in front of him and opened the door.

They entered to what was essentially a shack. It seemed like it was about to tip over if given the slightest nudge. The small room had a wooden table to the side with a broken chair littering the floor. A pile of wooden crates were nestled into the corner, but aside from that the place was empty.

“Looks like your nest egg got raided,” Rick added.

Negan smiled and lifted his eyebrow, “Looks that way.” He walked over to the crates and kicked them out of the way. He lifted his hands toward Rick, “You ready to untie me or do _you_ want to do the heavy lifting? I don’t mind sitting back and staring at that ass of yours.”

Rick glared at him. Taking a step closer he narrowed his eyes, “Cut the shit, Negan. Carl might think it’s cute but you’re not fooling me with this act of yours.”

"Yeah?" Licking his lips, Negan grinned wide and leaned forward, “And what act is that, Rick?”

“It’s not hard to see how you’re playing him. Everyone knows it. Hell, _he_ knows it. He just tolerates it because of what he _gets_ in return. You think he gives a shit about you? The _second_ he gets bored and finds someone new, which, by the way, may be a lot sooner than you think, do you think he’s going to be visiting that cell? _Why_ the hell would he? What the hell do you have to offer him anymore? You keep playing like you’re tough shit, but _everyone_ knows how neutered you are. Everyone but _you,_ apparently.”

“I seem to be getting a lot of ass for someone so dickless,” Negan scoffed narrowing his eyes.

“Yeah, well, we’ll see how long that lasts,” Rick turned away. Kicking the rest of the crates out of the way, Rick began pulling at the floorboards which lifted easily to reveal a cellar under the floor.

Negan walked back towards the table. Leaning against it, he watched Rick work.

He knew what Rick said was right. Every time Carl showed up at the jail cell, Negan was surprised. He was the only thing Negan had to look forward to, and fuck all if he could figure out why Carl kept coming back. It was the only soft spot he had at this point since it was the only good thing he had going for him. Playing with Rick was fun, but he cut to the heart of it and it shut Negan up fast. Negan watched and tried not to dwell on Rick’s words.

Taking out an axe, Rick began to hack at the floor, easing the stubborn boards that were stuck, pulling them up one by one to make an opening large enough to fit in.

Negan had planted several reserve spots for emergencies all around the outposts. Some of his people knew about a few of the locations, which were sure to be empty by now. But there were others he hadn’t told anyone about. If he’d learned anything over the years it’s that paranoia was now investment. He really didn’t want to give it away but he’d been in the cell for months, on his _best_ behavior, and Rick wasn’t budging. He was hoping this would be enough to at least buy a little more freedom.

“What the hell do you have in here?”

“There’s the little alcohol stashed away. You got the staple, the canned goods. Fuckin’ porn mags, man. I _know_ you want those, Rick. They’re good for bartering at the very least. And I _might_ even have Anna Nicole in there. To be honest, I can’t remember which one she’s holed up in. Let’s see, there should be sealed bottled water. Shit, what _else_ did I put in there? I wouldn’t mind if you handed over some of the beef jerky, course you probably have people making some fresh. Fuck, that’s right, there should be some cake mix and candy bars too.”

Rick shook his head, “I’m not seeing how this stash is any more valuable than anything else we’ve scavenged.”

“Don’t go insulting Betty Crocker! This is quality, sealed, highly processed shit. You can’t replicate that anymore. It could very well be the last Snickers bar in existence, Rick. You could put that fucker in a museum.”

“Sure, we’ll put it on display right outside your cell. Everyone can come to marvel at it and thank you for it’s safety.”

Furrowing his brow, Negan said, “Oh yeah, did I fucking mention, there are a few crates of MRE and fuckin’ _toilet paper_?” Negan grinned wide showing his dimples, “Yeah, I figured you’d like that. You’ll probably want to hide that for yourself. Wars have been started over less.”

Rick looked at him hesitantly, “You have toilet paper?”

Negan shrugged, “Not that one-ply bullshit either. Of course even that would be heaven by now.”  

Narrowing his eyes, Rick turned away from him to finally crouch down and look beneath the floorboards.

Negan smiled as he heard Rick swear.

“Told you it was fuckin’ worth it. Now can we negotiate what exactly I’m buying with this stockpile here.”

Rick turned back to him, “How long were you stocking that up? Where did you find it?” Rick finally lowered himself down into the hole. Crouching down, he disappeared from Negan’s sight.

“I didn’t find shit, you should know better, Rick. But I am nothing if not prepared. When some of the good shit came in I made sure I had a reserve. Pretty simple. And I may have others out there _too_ but you need to give me something to go on here before I squeal all my juicy secrets.”

“What do you want?” Rick grabbed two jugs of water, popping back out he placed them at Negan’s feet. “Should we add an award next to the Snickers bar at your museum?”

Ignoring the quip, he said, “Give me some kind of fuckin’ rec time, man. Even death row was allowed to go outside. Not fuckin’ cool how you have me caged up worse than Buffalo Bill’s last victim and _without_ fuckin’ lotion to pass the time! My dick is _chafed raw_.”

“ _That’s_ what you want?” Scoffing, Rick asked sarcastically, “You want someone to take you for a walk?”

“ _Hell_ yeah, you can put a leash on me too, you kinky bastard. Just get me the hell _out_ of that room.”

Rick stared at him hard before nodding and turning away. As he ducked back under the boards, Negan heard him say, “I think that can be arranged.”

“Can I get a steak, too?” Smiling and winking, he added, “I’ll throw in a blow job for it.”

More jugs of water appeared out of the hole and Rick followed. He pulled himself up and began placing the broken boards back in position. He turned to Negan and ordered, “Get over here.”

“Shit. You serious?” Negan’s eyebrows lifted as he stood upright, “Are you calling my bluff here because I gotta say, I think Carl might get a little jealous if he knew Daddy was gonna face fuck his main squeeze.”

Shaking his head in disgust, Rick said, “ _No._ You want more freedom or not?” He held up his axe impatiently.

“Oh,” Negan lifted his brows. He walked over and held out his wrists willingly, studying the lines of stress in Rick’s forehead.

“Sounds like you might actually have it bad for my son.” Rick grabbed onto the rope and began splitting it with the blade of the axe. It was sharp, slicing through the fibers of the rope nearly effortlessly. “Don’t want to put out because you have yourself a little boyfriend? Maybe he was right. Maybe you _are_ wrapped around his finger. I should have believed him. He has you whipped.”

Scoffing, Negan replied, “More like wrapped around his dick. I will be the first son of a bitch to admit _that._ You want me to go into detail? The things your son knows how to do with his-”

“Stop,” Rick interrupted sternly. He nicked the skin of Negan’s wrist to emphasize his point.

Negan hissed from the cut but chuckled despite the sting, “Honestly? The only thing I’m wrapped around of Carl’s is his brain. He’s the only decent fucking one of _all_ of you. _You_ don’t utilize him, that makes _you_ an idiot. He’s sharp, resourceful, and has some really fucking intelligent ideas. He’s the only one of you fucks who’s had the foresight to comprehend what we could be rebuilding here. He’ll be a fan-fuckin-tastic leader someday, which I reluctantly have to admit is partially on you. Only difference between you is _he’s_ not a fuckin’ idiot. He’s astute and ruthless as hell.”

“Almost sounds like a compliment.”

“Fuck you. It _is_ and he knows it too.”

Rick narrowed his eyes, studying him skeptically. He pulled away at the ropes, freeing Negan’s hands.

Massaging his tender wrists, Negan held Rick’s gaze. Rick looked surprised that Negan was so open to admit exactly what he felt for his son. And Negan wasn’t lying. The kid was smart as hell. But he had a cruel side that he doubted Rick had ever seen. The way Carl planned his attacks against Negan alone - he _enjoyed_ it. Reveled in it. And not just the sex but the power, the thrill, and the pain. Rick didn’t know who his son could really be. He was either blind to it or didn’t have the time to notice.

“You want to build trust?” Rick finally asked. “You can run from me any time you want but you _know_ I have a gun in my pocket and a finger itching to pull the trigger. You can try to fight me for it, but if you are sincerely trying to get me to trust in you, even _remotely,_ you’ll pick up these gallons and you’ll walk your ass out the way we came.”

“I’ll do you one better,” Negan nodded in his direction, “I’ll even pick up the mess you made.” Leaning back and smiling as he continued to rub his sore skin, he added, “I think you might be warming up to me.” Shaking out his hands he walked over to the crates on the floor and began covering the hiding spot.

Rick watched him carefully as he bent over to pick up the water when he was finished. 

Biting his bottom lip, Negan smiled amused, “This is the beginning of a _beautiful_ friendship, Rick.”

* * *

 

It was a long walk back to where they’d left the cars and the crew. Negan’s arms ached from carrying gallons of water along the way but he wasn’t going to give Rick the satisfaction of complaining. It still felt good just to be outside and Rick was hauling just as much as he was. The plan was to come back for the rest of it with the truck when they actually had more people with them. 

They approached the edge of the small town they had been split up at and saw the cars still covered with walkers. It was too far to walk back to any of the communities without the vehicles and with the state his arms were in he didn’t feel much like bashing skulls at the moment. 

“Did they leave us here alone? Maybe this is a team building exercise and they want us to work out our differences.” Negan asked, “What do you think, Rick? Let bygones be bygones?”

“Just,” Rick shook his head, “ _Shut_ the hell up.”

Negan laughed to himself. “Shit,” he swore suddenly, “Is that Carl?” He pointed to one of the moving trucks with a figure sitting in the cab. The familiar sheriff’s hat was easy to spot.

“Looks like,” Rick sighed. “Alright, they must have decided to stay here. We need to wait this one out. They’ll pass through eventually.”

“I know how goddamn herds work, Rick.”

Shaking his head, he said, “You want me to tie your wrists again? Maybe gag your mouth this time? Just keep pushin’ it.”

Grinning, Negan said under his breath, “Just as kinky as your son.”

Rick ignored him. “There’s a clear enough path to that building. Let’s hope that back door is unlocked.”

“We really chancin’ this?” Negan asked, focusing on the best way to maneuver through the chaos in front of him.

“You have a better idea?”

“Finding a fuckin’ weapon might have crossed my mind since I doubt you’re going to share, but I think your right. We can wait it out and I sure as shit would rather wait it out in there.”

As they navigated their way through the maze of abandoned cars, quietly running and dodging getting caught, Negan scoped the area around him. A wall of walkers sectioned them off, splitting them from where they came in with the group. Carl was on the other side and hadn’t noticed them. Going into the building would give them a high enough vantage point to see if anyone else stayed behind or if they’d left any other working cars to get back.

Darting quietly through, they were able to reach a metal door.

Rick gave Negan a careful glance before trying the handle. It opened effortlessly and they slipped in, shutting it quickly behind them.

With his chest heaving from the sprint, Negan leaned against the door and waited for his eyes to adjust as he caught his breath. From years of experience, he breathed silently listening intently in the dusky room. Rick’s shoulders were firm against his, a reminder that he wasn’t alone. It was an odd comfort that he was sure Rick did not share. He didn’t know if that made it better or worse.

“Come on,” Rick pulled away and began exploring the building. It was the same as any other they both had been through hundreds of times. Each town and each building looked the same.

They heard sounds at the end of the hall. Negan whispered, “You think you might wanna give me some kind of fuckin’ weapon to help out yet?”

Rick shrugged his shoulders, “Grab something then. I'm no giving you the axe or the gun.”

Looking around, Negan couldn’t find anything of use that could possibly work as a weapon. Even a fucking brick would be more helpful than his bare hands. But all he saw was paper, dust, and evidence of a world long left behind.

Rick began walking down the hall with several doors on either side, axe ready in his hand.

“Goddamn, it,” Negan followed reluctantly.

When they reached the end they saw a set of stairs. It was clear the noise was coming from the second floor. Taking a deep breath, Negan prepared himself as he and Rick began the climb up. When they reached the second floor landing, they emerged at end of a corridor. It mostly looked like more offices. Some doors open, other closed, some clearly barricaded.

“Well there’s the fuckin’ party,” Negan relaxed as he saw the room with the walkers had been securely blocked off. He followed close behind Rick.

Walking to through the hallway, they came out to a large open room with rows of cubicles. Negan rolled his eyes, “Great. I can stab the fuckers with a pencil.” He began sorting through the desks, shifting papers back and forth, knocking over anything hoping to overturn some kind of weapon.

Wandering down one of the rows he laughed to himself, “Fuck. Alright.” Sitting on top of the desk was a walkie talkie. “This is one of mine,” he lifted it to show Rick.

“One of _mine,_ ” Rick corrected.

Negan rolled his eyes and huffed sarcastically, “One of yours.” Playing with the buttons, he turned it on, “Still works. It must have been one of your guys. They were through here.”

Rick walked over with his hand out, “Give it to me.”

“Fuck you. If I don’t get a weapon I’m at least-”

A loud noise down the hall erupted as walkers broke through the weak barrier corralling them in one of the rooms.  

“Goddamn it,” Negan sighed.

“Probably about, fifteen? Twenty?”

“Maybe more. Well, shit. This is on you, Rick,” searching calmly around the room, Negan saw a another row of offices not far behind him. “Let me know when you get this mess cleaned up.”

Jogging away from Rick and toward the safety of the office doors, he turned around to see Rick running opposite, toward the first walker. In one swift swing, he cleaved the axe into it’s head then effortlessly pulled it out.

Negan turned his attention to opening the first door to an empty room. A few chairs stacked in a corner but otherwise nothing good. Opening the second door, he saw a small office with a desk and filing cabinet. He shrugged stepping into it. Turning around, he watched Rick aiming at another straggler before turning to run in Negan’s direction.

“Get your own room,” he shouted, smirking at him as he slammed the door shut. He locked it and listened carefully to the steps coming quickly in his direction.

The door next to him shut hard as Rick locked himself in.

His own door began to shake and pound as walkers scratched against it.

“Goddamn it!” Negan shoved the nearby filing cabinet to the door, blocking it from walkers. He was lucky it was large enough and heavy enough to hold steady. “Jesus Christ, you ever feel too damn old for this shit?” He called to the room next to him.

Studying the door, it seemed sturdy, and if he’d just find something to kill them with it wouldn’t be difficult to go back out and pick them off once they backed away from the door. Dusting off his hands, Negan began to sort through the office. It was a small room, not much left but crumpled paper and a fuckton of dust.

“Rick?” He called again, listening for sounds other than the dead bodies shuffling outside the door. He walked over to a window on the opposite side and wiped off a layer of dirt. Looking out, he was right that they had a better view. It was easy to see where they’d left the cars earlier and they weren’t too far. They’d be able to see when the rest of the crew returned.

“Rick?!” He called again, more forcefully. “You better not make me come over there and save your ass.”

“Will you shut the hell up? Goddamn it, give ‘em a chance to clear out.”

Smirking, Negan chuckled to himself, “I don’t know if you’ve met me but ‘shutting up’ doesn’t seem likely.”

“At least keep your voice down,” Rick spoke, muffled through the wall.

Negan had to admit, despite the loud noises outside the door, he could hear him just fine.

He turned on the radio, not surprised to see that there was still enough juice in it. “Any of you fucks able to talk?” Releasing the button, he waited. No response. “Hey fuckers, your guest would like to return to the five star accommodations he’s grown _so_ accustomed to. So pick up your fucking radio and signal back.”

Wiping off the window, Negan leaned closer to get a better view of the cars. He could see movement in cab where he saw Carl earlier.

Static on the radio made him jump. He adjusted the volume and tried back, “Repeat that?”

“Where the hell are you?”

Smiling, more relaxed and relieved than he’d care to admit, Negan replied, “I missed the sound of that bitchy voice. Goes right to my dick.”

Negan was able to see Carl sitting up with the walkie-talkie to his mouth. “Where the hell are you?” He repeated stressing each word.

Chuckling to himself, Negan replied, “Office building to your right. Second floor. You alone in that truck?”

Rick called through the wall, “Ask him if anyone is hurt.”

“Just me,” Carl answered, “But I saw some of the others go into different buildings. Figured we’d wait it out until they pass.”

“Anyone hurt?” Negan asked.

“I don’t know. I haven’t been able to check in with everyone. I don’t know where the hell my dad is. Are you alone?”

Smiling wide, Negan suggested, “Why? You know of a way we can pass the time? What are you _wearing,_ Carl?”

Rick scoffed through the wall, “Negan, cut the shit.”

Negan continued to smile as he saw Carl look out the window in his direction trying to hide his own grin. He waved in Carl’s direction and asked, “Miss me? And, be careful what you say.”

“Or what? You gonna spank me?” Carl asked amused.

Negan chuckled at the scoff from the other room.

“You know I _love_ smackin’ that ass. But, I was _going_ to say, be careful what you _say_ because Rick is with me and I think he might want you to spare him the sordid details.”

“What?” Carl sat up straight. "Put my dad on," he demanded.

"Sorry kiddo. He can't come to the phone right now. We're ass to ankles full of the dead here." 

“Is he okay?”

Negan turned back and called to the wall, “You okay old man? The kid wants to know.”

“Ask Carl how many guns he has on him and if it’s enough to take down the ones wandering around the cars. See if he can clear a path.”

Lifting his eyebrows, Negan replied, “Daddy says, ‘hi.’” He smirked suggestively, _"Both Daddies_ say ‘hi’.” He winked towards the car.

“Negan, you want your ass in a damn deprivation tank when we get back?” Rick threatened in disgust. “We can build one _just_ for you.”

Ignoring him, he continued, “He wants a clear path to see your ass, though not nearly as much as I do.”

“Shut up, Negan,” Carl ordered.

Laughing to himself, he heard Rick struggling on the other side of the wall. “Everything okay over there?” He called to the other room.

Ignoring his question, Rick asked, “You can see Carl, right? _Is_ there a clear path?”

“From what I can see we’re clear on this side. Can’t tell about behind the truck.” Holding down the button, Negan asked, “Carl, what’s to the north? Is it dense?”

“They’ve mostly wandered towards the line of the woods. Give them a reason and they’ll be right back, though.”

Negan could hear more loud crashing and Rick grunting. “What the _hell_ are you doing in there?”

“From what you see, can _we_ make it to _him?_ ” Rick called.

It was weird to feel like he and Rick were actually working together. He recognized that it wasn’t like when _he_ had control. Rick wasn’t gloating or holding anything over his head. Though he could and _should_ have. There was some stupid fucking part of him that _wanted_ to help him work through this situation. Briefly, he felt relieved that they were able to put their shit behind them, even if only for a moment.

“Yeah, there’s a clear enough path if we can take some out quietly. Not sure how many we could attract, though. Might end up with a party.”

“What are you guys planning?” Carl asked.

Negan couldn’t drop the smile on his face to see Carl and hear the concern in his voice. “I think we might be dropping by for a visit.”

“Negan, I’m gonna need your help here,” the muffled voice from the room next door called to him. “We need to clear out enough of them to make our way outside,”

“In case you forgot, Rick, I don’t-”

A sharp pounding against the wall startled him. A hole was punctured through the drywall and a long metal tube was forced through. It was the leg of a chair and Rick had been able to keep a sharp end intact.

Negan was impressed as hell.

“Will that work?” Rick asked sarcastically through the hole he made.

Examining the makeshift spear, Negan answered, “I guess it better.”

Pushing down on the button, Negan called to Carl, “Radio silence for a while kid. Keep an eye out for us and ready for backup.”

Tucking the walkie-talkie away, Negan moved the filing cabinet over and waited for Rick’s signal. When he called out, Negan kicked the door open, forcing the door off it’s hinge and into the dead. Using it as a shield, he exposed the wall of walkers trying to breach the entrance. With a steady hard push, Negan was able to shift the door and make room for Rick behind it too. They were able to push the walkers away with the door, just enough to walk along the wall of the office.

The spear Rick made for Negan was surprisingly effective. They were able to clear several walkers before dropping the door and sprinting back to the staircase. Pulling furniture and broken cubicle walls, they were able to blockade the path to the hallway, trapping the dead behind the office doors behind them. Rick pulled the door to the landing shut hard behind them as they ran down the stairs. They reached the back door they had entered.

“Still in one piece?” Rick asked, chest heaving from exertion.

Out of breath, Negan laughed, “Most fun I’ve had all day.”

“Give me the radio,” Rick ordered.

Reluctantly, Negan handed it over.

“Carl, we’re heading out of the building. Do we still have a clear path?”

“Dad, are you okay?” The static scratched. “Watch out to west, but besides a few leftovers you’re good.”

“I’m fine. Have the door unlocked.”

“I’ll watch your back,” he replied.

Following Rick’s lead, Negan stepped into the bright light and allowed his eyes to adjust. The walkers that had been there earlier had mostly cleared out, though handfuls were still lurking around. Inhaling deep, they walked carefully around the cars, taking extra care to watch for the direction of the herd. They were able to make it to the moving truck without incident.

Negan smiled to see Carl waiting in the cab of the van. He opened the door for them then moved over making room for Rick followed by Negan.

“Where is everyone?” Rick asked as Carl handed him a gun. He began looking it over, checking ammo.

“I think most are in cars, probably asleep by now. A few were waiting it out inside. I haven’t been able to reach anyone yet,” Carl shook the walkie-talkie. “Did you find the spot?”

“Yeah,” Rick answered.

“And?” Carl asked.

“And it blew Rick out of the fuckin’ water. Said he’s letting me go the second we get back,” Negan smirked slapping his hand on Rick’s knee, squeezing it slightly for emphasis.

“Why are his hands untied?” Carl asked, unphased by Negan’s sarcasm.

“Don’t get jealous,” he flashed a cocky grin.

Rick eyed him in annoyance, prompting Negan to remove his hand.

Rick admitted, “It was fine. We don’t need as large of a team to go get it, but a few strong arms will clear it out faster. We can bring him back to Alexandria and send the other half to go get it.”

“Hey! Let me have a _day_ of fresh air at least. I gave up some pretty good shit and you’re just bringing me back and locking me up again?”

“Not like you’ll be able to be use any of it anytime soon.”

“I _could_ have and you fucking know it. I _chose_ to stay.”

Carl asked again, “ _Why_ are his hands untied?”

“My handjobs are better when I have room to move. You know that, Carl,” Negan smirked impatiently.

Rick turned the gun in his hand and pointed it at Negan, “You _really_ want to keep pushing it? Keep your damn mouth closed.”

Negan chuckled quietly at the threat.

“You have any rope?” Rick asked Carl.

“Oh, come the fuck on. If I wanted to kill you I could have done it a hundred times in a hundred different ways by now. Not to mention, I could have just left you for dead in that building. I _saved_ your ass back there. Would have been pretty damn convenient for me if you wouldn’t have made it out, too.”

“Anything we can use as a gag?” Rick added, ignoring his comment.

“Why don’t you just put me in the back of the fucking van? You want me to shut up? Carl knows what to put in my mouth to get the job done. Give us a couple hours and I’ll be _nice_ and docile,” he winked.

Rick pulled his fist back and threw a punch at Negan’s cheek.

“Fuck!” Negan reached up to touch his face.

Shifting on the seat, Rick drew his arm back again but Carl grabbed his elbow.

“Stop,” he yelled. “Dad, stop it. You’re bringing attention to us!” Standing, hunching over in the truck, Carl forced Rick to move to the driver’s side as he shuffled over. Intentionally, he kicked Negan’s leg hard as he sat between them. “Jesus.”

Negan laughed quietly to himself as he rubbed his cheek.

“You know _I’m_ the only one keeping you alive, right?” Rick asked. “No one else wanted to. And no one is going to give a shit if I push you out of the truck and shoot you between the eyes. They’ll be relieved,” Rick threatened.

Licking his bottom lip, Negan said quietly, “ _Someone_ might give a shit.”

Carl kicked his foot and glared at him, but Negan didn’t drop the small smile on his lips. He did decide shut the hell up, however.

The silence in the truck was deafening. The situation they found themselves in was amusing as hell to Negan and it was physically painful for him to keep his mouth shut. Negan sitting next to Carl next to Rick. His cheek was aching, but staying quiet was by far more painful.

“Look,” Negan finally said, “Who the hell knows how much longer we’re going to be in here. This is awkward as fuck so the least you two can do is have a goddamn sense of humor about it. Christ.”

“I’ll regain my sense of humor once you’re back behind those bar,” Rick scoffed.

Negan bit his tongue and they sat again in silence. This time he dropped his smile. The sun continued to creep lower in the sky. It had been a long goddamn day and Negan was exhausted but he was dreading going back to that fucking cell. It had been months and beside his little Steve McQueen excursion, he hadn’t seen anything else but that room. He tried to enjoy the current cramped quarters but it was distracting. Carl kept squirming next to him and the seat bounced from Rick’s movements of sorting through the weapons.

It was surprising that Negan had made headway with Rick at all. He could easily grab the axe or a gun. Maybe take Carl hostage. But even as he daydreamed about how quickly he could get Rick’s balls in a vice, he knew it was only a fantasy. He had thought long and hard about the decision to stay in Alexandria. He was playing the long game and assimilating into Rick’s crew was the only way he’d win his freedom.

Since his initial escape things had improved, even if only slightly. Hell, he had to admit that they’d allowed him this little field trip at any rate.

“It’s clearing out more. We should go back in that office building and search. There have to be some vending machines or a fucking cafeteria. If the radio was in there I’m sure we can find more good shit someone forgot.”

“Yeah? You remember the second floor?” Rick asked sarcastically.

“Don’t be obnoxious just to piss me off, Rick.” Negan leaned over Carl to look at him, “There could be some shit in there on the other floors. Let’s go get it. Besides we left the gallons of water over there anyway.”

Rick turned and looked out the window in thought.

Carl spoke up, “I can go with him, Dad.”

Scoffing, Rick said, “Yeah, like I’m gonna let that happen.”

“We should probably start to round people up anyway,” Carl added. “It looks like they’re starting to move through. We’ll be able to start the trucks soon.”

Sighing, Rick said, “Fine. Just-” he glared at Negan, “You’re scavenging. You’re rounding up our people. That’s _it._ ”

Grinning wide, Negan replied, “Why Rick, I don’t know what else you could possibly be insinuating. But I like it!”

Turning his glare to Carl, Rick warned, “If anyone sees him alone, with a weapon, with his hands free, they’ll kill him. And I’m okay with that. Hell, I’d be happy about it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Carl is an _excellent_ babysitter. Don’t worry Rick. We’ll be back before you know it.”

He looked out the door, quickly eyeing the area, then opened it and jumped out. Pleased as fuck that Rick was going to let him out at all. Carl stepped out from the van and they both began walking in the direction of the building. The walkers had moved on significantly from when Rick and Negan had returned. They’d be able to leave soon. Negan didn’t know if he was glad for that or disappointed that he’d be back in jail soon.

Wrapping his arm around Carl’s shoulder, Negan asked, “So where’s the best spot for a quick fuck?”

Shrugging his arm off, Carl scoffed, “We’re looking for everyone who was separated, Negan. That’s it.”

Chuckling quietly, Negan asked, “Kid, I’m offering you a fast fuck that isn’t in a jail cell. I know you like the threat of getting caught, and I know we still have ourselves some of that appeal here, but this might be the last time to fuck outside of that fucking room in a long fucking time.”

Carl turned, pointing his gun at Negan with a furrowed brow, “No.”

Groaning, Negan whined, “ _Really?_ You’re playing hard to get _now?_ ”

Carl ignored him and they continued to walk towards the building. When they reached the door, Negan opened it and walked in first.

“Let’s avoid the second floor. Fucking warzone in there,” Negan walked toward the stairs.

“You really think we should bother going up at all?” Carl followed behind, listening to the scratching growling noises of the walkers on the second floor as they climbed the stairs.

“No. I don’t. _I_ think we should find a nice, quiet, romantic little office, where I can screw your brains out. But apparently we’re supposed to be looking for shit. And people.”

Carl scoffed a laugh.

“What?” Negan stopped on the staircase.

Carl pushed passed him, “The idea of _you_ attempting to be _romantic_ is one of the best jokes I’ve heard in a long time. Thanks.”

“Hey,” Negan followed behind, “The hell are you talking about? I set up a mattress in a truck for you. I had a blanket laid out underneath the stars.”

“You pretended you were going to rape me in the bathroom of my own house.”

Grinning, Negan conceded, “That _was_ pretty fucking hot, though.”

Carl glared at him.

Negan shrugged, “You loved it. I could tell by the way you squealed.”

Carl scoffed at him but didn’t deny it.

They reached the landing of the third floor and found the doors barricaded shut.

“Goddamn it,” Carl sighed.

“We gonna break the door down?” Negan asked.

“Could be walkers on the other side.”

“Could be some good shit.” Lightly touching his bruising cheek, Negan added, “Why the hell are we looking for shit anyway? I have a basement full of supplies just waiting for Rick to pick up.”

“Let’s just go to the top floor,” Carl said, continuing to climb up.

“I’m too fuckin’ old for this. I miss the luxury of a goddamn elevator.”

When they reached the fourth floor landing, the door was open and it appeared quiet. There was enough sun shining through to see the dust and dirt covered rooms. They walked down the hallway as Negan pushed doors open along the way.

“Empty. There’s nothing here.”

They continued to look around. It was like any other abandoned shitty building that Negan had been to before. He couldn’t really put his attention on looking for shit for Rick, not when he was finally alone with Carl outside the jail. It was irritating the fuck out of him that he suddenly turned into a prude.

It was easy. They had the freedom and the time. So what the hell was the problem?

Negan watched Carl carefully as they entered a large conference room. The windows had a view of Rick in the truck and Carl walked in front of it. He used the radio to tell Rick the situation. Rolling his eyes, Negan walked around the large table. Pulling open the drawers of a file cabinet, he started thinking about what Rick had said earlier in the day.

At the time he brushed it off but Rick had seemed confident that Negan was only a passing phase of Carl’s. He began to wonder if there was more to that comment than he originally thought. It would explain why he was so resistant to fucking.

The idea of Carl no longer visiting him felt like a punch in the gut. It made his chest clench tight and pissed him the hell off.

“So,” Negan began carefully, “I suppose now that all the communities have gotten together, you’ve probably met some new people?”

Carl gave him a confused look, “Uh, I guess.”

“How’s the ass out there?” Subtly wasn’t exactly Negan’s forte.

“What?” Carl asked.

“You heard me.”

“God, is that _all_ you think about?”

Frustrated, Negan scowled, “I wasn’t asking for _me!_ I want to know whose ass you’re tapping now that you’ve discovered a whole new world out there.”

“ _What_ are you talking about?”

“You gotta be screwing someone else, right? Now that everything has been calm for a while.”

Narrowing his eye, Carl took a moment to study Negan. It made him nervous. Set him on edge when not many things did that these days.

Carl suddenly smiled and laughter burst from his mouth.

“What the hell is so funny?” Negan asked perturbed, furrowing his brow.

“Seriously?” Carl asked. “You’re _actually_ jealous I might be seeing someone else? With my face looking like _this?_ ” He smiled wide as he walked around the desk, closer to Negan.

Narrowing his eyes, Negan sauntered to meet Carl, “Cut the self depreciating bullshit. No one even gives a shit about that.”

“Yeah, maybe _you_ don’t, but you’re a weirdo that fucks anything that moves,” he turned away.

Negan grabbed his arm, “Carl.”

“It _really_ bothers you?” He asked seriously.

Negan rolled his eyes, “You are the _only_ thing I have to look forward to, so if my conjugal visits are getting cut, at least tell me to my face.”

“Negan, relax,” Carl shrugged his arm out of his grip. “It’s pretty hilarious seeing you jealous, though,” he smirked

Shaking his head, Negan silenced his smirk with his lips. He kissed Carl hard and bruising, with his hands trailing up the side of his arms. He finally tasted his lips and was reassured when Carl kissed back.

Pulling away slowly, Negan said, “I don’t like _sharing_ my things but I admit I’m in a bad fuckin’ position to be pissed about it.”

“I don’t _belong_ to you,” Carl narrowed his eye and shook him off again. “If anything, _you_ belong to _me._ ”

“Yeah, and _everyone_ knows it.” Tilting his head to the side, he added, “And I’ll do anything you want, too.” Leaning in close, he whispered, “I _have_ to, right? Just think of the things you could make me do.” Negan caressed lightly over the front of Carl’s jeans.

Whispering breathlessly, Carl asked, “Is shutting you the hell up one of them?”

Chuckling, Negan leaned forward kissing Carl as he fumbled with the zipper of his jeans. Finally, Carl sighed into his mouth and reached his hands down to unbutton his pants. His fingers moved quickly to Negan’s zipper, desperately clawing at his pants to pull them down.

Negan reached a hand into the front of Carl’s jeans and gripped his cock firmly.

Carl sighed into his mouth, a relieved moan that went straight to Negan’s own prick. He’d been half hard all day just imagining getting his hands on Carl.

Impatiently, he pulled away from him and ignored his groan of protest. His hands reached quickly to Carl’s jeans and underwear and pushed them down as far as they’d go, showing off the leaking cock in front of him. Negan pushed down his own, enough to get out his dick, and just as Carl was about to touch him, he grabbed his hips and pushed him back. With one hand he reached for Carl’s hat and tossed it carelessly on the table to the side. Then he held onto his shoulders and forced him to turn around.

With his palm against the kid’s shoulder blades, he guided him to lay against the cool surface of the table. He watched the rise and fall of Carl’s uneven breaths as his hands moved to the warm silky skin of his hips. His palm moved caressing his ass a few times before he let his finger graze over his hole.

Carl shivered from the touch and pushed back slightly, but Negan wanted to take his time. Between guard shifts or someone unexpectedly dropping by, they never had time to indulge.

Negan used his hand to spread open Carl’s ass cheeks, enough to get a good look at what had him so fuckin’ whipped. Prisoner aside, he knew that fucking into that tight pink man cunt was part of what compelled him to stay when he could have escaped captivity. Having it displayed so wantonly in front of him made his mouth water and his cock leak at the tip.

Without any other consideration, Negan dropped to his knees behind Carl’s ass and teased his hole with his thumb.

Gasping and pushing back against him, Carl trembled against the table.

Pushing in gently, Negan spat and used his thumb to loosen Carl, but only slightly.

“Negan,” Carl whined, but Negan was only getting started.

He teased him a little more, barely breaching his hole with his finger. Reveling in the feral sounds he was able to pull from Carl. He couldn’t take it any longer and moved his face close enough to kitten lick against the sensitive skin.

Carl cried out, whimpering, and put his forehead against the table as he pushed his ass back into Negan’s face.

Smiling to himself, Negan used a finger and finally started to work him open. Between his finger and his tongue, he had Carl panting and writhing in front of him.

His own cock was aching, a throbbing reminder of what he wanted to do with that worked open hole. Standing up, Negan spat into his hand and coated his dick.

“About fuckin’ time. You’re a goddamn tease,” Carl scratched, out of breath.

Lining his cock up against Carl’s ass, he glided against his skin as he leaned over Carl’s back, “You got a filthy fuckin’ mouth when you want to get fucked.”

“Negan,” he warned.

With his own dick twitching in his hand, Negan lined himself up and pushed the tip of his cock into Carl’s hole.

“Fuck,” he sighed, relaxing into the pressure and heat surrounding him.

Carl lifted his head and propped himself up on the table with his elbows. Inhaling deep, Carl pushed back against Negan, forcing his full length into him.

“That what you want?” Negan asked. He rubbed his hands against Carl’s chest before moving to grip his shoulders. “A hard, fast fuck?” He purposefully pulled out slowly and rolled his hips thrusting his dick back in.

He could feel Carl trembling beneath him as he leaned in close over his back and gripped his hips tight. He pulled out and pounded in, smiling at the gasps he was able to pull from Carl.

Negan lifted his head slightly. He was able to see out the window, a perfect view of Rick in the car. “Think Daddy can see us from here?” He pulled out and thrust back in hard. “Better hope he doesn’t look this way,” he said between panting breaths. “Knowing it happens and seeing it happen,” he moved his hands to Carl’s shoulders and wrapped his fingers tight, “Two different things.”

With a grip on his shoulders, Negan adjusted Carl, forcing him to look up and out the window. Rick had just opened the truck door. With the axe tucked in his belt and a gun in his hand, he was walking carefully toward them.

“Shit,” Carl swore breathlessly.

Negan slowly pulled out of Carl, almost entirely, leaving only the head of his cock. He waited for Carl to shift his hips anxiously and adjust his ass back before Negan slowly drove into him again.

“Think we’ll be able to finish in time?” He teased.

Moving a hand, he explored the hard planes of Carl’s throat. He could feel his Adam’s apple bobbing nervously beneath his palm. Finger’s wrapped snugly around his neck. Not enough to choke. Not enough to hurt. But enough to put Carl on edge. Continuing to pump slowly, Negan moved his hand away, but quickly reached back under his arm where he could feel the kid’s heart beat, pounding hard. His hand trailed down, finally reaching Carl’s dick. Wrapping his fingers around him, he felt Carl shudder.

“Daddy’s getting closer,” Negan whispered into his ear.

Stroking him languidly, he could feel the way Carl was falling apart in his arms. Each thrust. Each stroke. Each teasing word set his on edge. Negan knew Carl would never admit it but he got off on the idea of getting caught. Part of Negan’s allure was that he should have been forbidden.

“Hurry up,” Carl pleaded desperately.

Reluctant to let go, Negan moved his hand from Carl’s hot leaking cock and instead gripped his shoulders again with both hands. Without warning, he started to thrust hard and fast. Wildly obeying Carl’s demand.

“Fuck,” he swore quietly, gasping a moan from the tight friction against his dick.

Carl wasn’t delicate. He was bony with sharp angles any place that Negan’s hands landed. He was ruthless as hell and far wiser than someone his age had any right to be. The kid had no fear and it made Negan’s tip leak. Knowing that this fuckin’ kid could tear him down in an instant, and he’d allow it, made him feel more vulnerable than he had with anyone in a long fucking time.

The realization of that overwhelmed him and he came, deep inside Carl, with rapid thrusts slowing, pulling every drip of come from him.

Supporting himself with his palm on the table, braced over Carl, he took a moment to breathe deep. Then he quickly stood, turned Carl around and fell to his knees.

When his lips wrapped around the throbbing head of that cock as it hit Negan’s tongue, he moaned a sigh of relief. Feeling him there, with Carl hunched over him, absently thrusting little by little as he raced closer to his orgasm, Negan felt peace. Maybe even the small tendrils of happiness trying to sink into him.

When Carl came with a hushed cry, Negan’s heart clenched from the way he collapsed onto him as he swallowed him down.

Negan may have exposed his weaknesses to Carl but Carl had done the same. He just wasn’t willing to admit it to himself yet.

Carl was shivering when Negan finally pulled away from him. He grabbed the belt loops of Carl’s jeans and pulled them up as he stood.

Breathing softly, he looked deep into the openness of Carl’s eye, staring back at him with a dazed sense of wonder. And Negan knew the same expression was mirrored on his face.

Lifting his fingers, he traced the side of Carl’s face and leaned closer, waiting for Carl to bridge the gap between them. Carl’s lips were soft and tentative, but he opened his mouth eagerly and when Negan kissed him back it, in that moment it was easy to see why he decided to stay.

Shuffling footsteps could be heard creeping up the stairway behind them.

Negan stood back. He took one studying look at the blush across the freckles high on Carl’s cheeks, then he leaned forward to grab the forgotten hat on the table. Handing it back to him, Negan adjusted his clothes then turned away, walking out into the main area from where they’d entered, leaving Carl behind.

“Did you brave the third floor?” Negan called to Rick who was at the far end of the corridor walking toward the room he had just exited. “There’s nothing here,” Negan admitted, trying his damnedest not to look back at Carl. Trying like hell not to let Rick see what they’d just done. Teasing Carl was one thing. Fucking with Rick was another. But fucking with Rick at Carl’s expense when there wasn’t a hell of a good reason to do it? Negan wasn’t an idiot.

“Let’s get the water you guys left and round everyone up,” Carl walked out of the room and towards Rick, confident and calm.

Negan tried not to smile at Carl’s poker face. He was good but Negan didn’t expect anything less.

“Let’s go,” Carl walked past them both and began descending the staircase.

Negan shrugged, “Bossy kid you have there, Rick.” He followed behind, leaving Rick to examine the floor that had been forgotten in a state of decay, like everything else in their new world.

Whistling as he walked down the stairs, Negan figured that giving up the location of one of his secret stashes was definitely worth this day of freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was a little full of crack! I don't really know how it happened but it did. Thanks again to everyone for all the beautifully motivating comments and all the support along the way. And for sticking with this story this long! You guys are the best!
> 
> For those that are interested, I'm on tumblr as candle-jill. I post updates about FMF and PE occasionally and sometimes I ask for advice and help. Follow me if you're interested in that! <3


End file.
